Jeremy Curtis
Jeremy Curtis is a 17-year-old student at Durmstrang Institute. He is in his 9th year. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Jeremy Tucker Curtis was born on January 4 to Regina Eshelman-Curtis and Legates Curtis. Regina and Legates were both muggles that made a profit on selling things that were signed. When they had their first child, they didn't want to know what the gender of their child was, expecting it to be a girl. However, when they realized their child was a boy, they decided to abandon him, and left him on the side of the road. He was discovered by a 6-year-old boy named Ryan found him, and took him to the adoption center. Ryan was also a muggle, and he found Jeremy when he was playing, and lost his ball near the side of the road, where he found Jeremy. He begged his parents, Yasmine Eshelman-Curtis and Trevor Curtis, to adopt Jeremy, because he'd always wanted a younger brother. Yasmine and Trevor put a lot of thought into it, but finally, they decided to take Jeremy in. Trevor's deceased father was named Jeremy, and that is where they got his name from. The Curtis family decided to move from Bradford, England, to Dalarna, Sweden, where Jeremy and Ryan grew up. Despite living in Sweden, Jeremy grew up having a British accent, and he never lost it. Jeremy fit in very easily with the boys in school, but he had a very hard time when it came to class. He did terribly in subjects like history, and he was constantly having to sit in the front of the classroom. He had a hard time with his school uniform, and in first grade, he hit a teacher, causing him to be suspended. Because of this, he had a hard time getting along with his parents, and was constantly getting into arguments with them. After that year ended, Yasmine and Trevor decided to take the family on a world tour. They started out in France, and lived there for a year, before moving to Italy, and finally, Norway. Jeremy really liked Norway, and the rest of the Curtis family did as well. They decided to move permanently to Norway, and they quickly got settled in. When Jeremy was seven, he and Yasmine went exploring in the woods, because of Jeremy's curiousity. While he was checking out a creek, his mother was severly injured by one of the forest animals, but Jeremy didn't hear her screaming in pain. Finally, he called out for Yasmine, she didn't respond. He became extremely nervous, and kept calling for her, until he found her. Her leg had been hurt badly, and she was bleeding heavily, and couldn't walk. Jeremy freaked out, and he wasn't sure what to do. He called for help, but nobody heard him, and Yasmine had lost more than half of her blood supply. He began looking for a way to get any other help, but he ended up getting extremely lost in the forest. After having been searching for help for nearly four hours, not aware that his mother had died, Jeremy was attacked by a manticore. At first, he expected it to be just a shadow, since it was very dark out, but the closer it got to him, he quickly realized that it was a rampaging manticore. He wondered how that was possible, since he'd been convinced that manticores didn't exist. Jeremy would've been killed by this manticore, if it hadn't been for Peter Benjamin, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. He killed the manticore right in front of Jeremy, using the death curse, which shocked Jeremy. Peter demanded to know who Jeremy was, and Jeremy told him his name. Jeremy tried to get Peter to find Yasmin to take care of her, but Peter thought Jeremy was crazy. Peter explained to Jeremy that he'd walked into the magical boundaries, and he was not very far from Durmstrang. Jeremy didn't understand, because he was looking for someone to help his mother. Peter decided that he would bring Jeremy into Durmstrang, because he was convinced that Jeremy was a wizard. After Jeremy got some sleep and ate, he was able to think straight. He explained everything about his mother to Peter, and Peter told Jeremy that his mother was most likely dead. Jeremy was heartbroken by this, but he didn't know the way home from where he was. Peter offered Jeremy a scholarship at Durmstrang, since he'd gone through the magical boundaries. Despite the fact that Jeremy was a muggleborn, and Durmstrang only accepted purebloods and muggleborns, Peter decided he would lie, and say that Jeremy was a half-blood. He agreed, but he asked Peter if he could track down his adoptive father and brother. Peter wasn't sure why, but they searched for Jeremy's adoptive family, and were able to find them. Jeremy, accompanied by Peter, returned home, and reunited with Ryan and Trevor. They were overjoyed to see them, since they'd been convinced Jeremy and Yasmin had also died. Jeremy explained everything to his adoptive family, and that he was a wizard, and he was going to be attending Durmstrang Institute. Trevor agreed to this, and Jeremy attended Durmstrang for nine years, and he is still attending it. Personality From first interaction with Jeremy, most people assume him to be a jerk, because of his short temper, and his knowing how to get revenge when he wants it. He gets a lot of enemies because of this, but once someone really gets to know him, they will find a really nice guy. He is slightly nicer to girls than guys, because he doesn't want to hurt girl's feelings. He tries to be nice in general, but he can be mean to those people who hurt his family. Looks Jeremy has brown hair, and brown eyes. He is very strong and muscular, and is 5'9. Wand Jeremy's wand is made of oak, and ten inches long. It also has a phoenix feather hair core, as well as bronze wrapped around it. Alliances *Alexandra Baker (Yule Ball Date) *Peter Benjamin (Headmaster) Enemies *Rory Donovan *Russel Prentice *Wizards who try to hurt his friend and family. Abilities/Traits *Jeremy is a muggleborn. *Jeremy's parents abandoned him when he was born. *Jeremy was adopted. *Jeremy doesn't do very well in his classes. *Jeremy is very strong. *Jeremy is very muscular. *Jeremy attends Durmstrang Institute. *Jeremy has a short temper. *Jeremy knows how to get revenge when he wants it. Gallery Jeremy Wand.png|Jeremy's wand. Jeremy02.png Jeremy03.png Jeremy04.jpg Jeremy05.jpg Jeremy06.png Jeremy08.png Jeremy07.jpg Jeremy09.jpg Category:Student Category:Muggleborn Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:MermaidatHeart